Sometimes Love is Not Enough
by Amethyst Dagger
Summary: A series of one-shots for Zevran and F-Warden! Out of order Might possibly become a full length story but after I complete A Chance Together.
1. Tempting Thoughts

Night had settled on the camp gracefully and without warning. Leliana and Wynne were off to one side, whispering about religion or what not. Sten had followed...the lovely Morrigan into her tent. Zevran trained his ears for any sound coming from the space he wished to partake in. His growing member was becoming quite painful and refused to settle down. Alistair kept shooting him nervous looks from across the camp yet still rubbing the Mabari who panted happily. If only Zevran was the one being rubbed. The sex-crazed elf bit back a groaned and turned to look for the Warden. She/he refused to look at him no doubt embarrassed by their public affection in Arl Eamon's castle. He chuckled then set out to distract himself. [A.N.-Warden will be female from now on :)] Maybe there was something in his tent that needed killing...

"Zevran." It was her, the one who offered him mercy. The elf made a show of sighing before dramatically turning around. She flushed at the sight of him being shirtless. His lips curved into a seductive smirk. "Here I am." He spread his arms out in invitation. The Warden chose to sit beside him and kept staring at his tattoos. He wondered if she had an attention disorder. When she shook her head to regain focus, he chuckled. "What was it like?" "It what?" She squirmed under his pointed stare. "Being an assassin." The ex-Crow raised an eyebrow. "It had it uses. Not all are blessed with nobility or skill. I told you the story of my mother?" The Warden nodded, tucking her hair behind those beautiful round ears.

He continued describing what an Assassin entailed. It was brought to a stop when she said "What is it that you fancy exactly?" You, my fair Warden. Zev wanted nothing more than to whisper those words in her ear while they made sweet love in his tent. Or hers, didn't really matter. The elf stretched as if to show off his body making her flush even more. "Why I fancy many things. Would you be offended if I said I fancied you?" She eyed him, interest clear in her eyes. So she wasn't with the other Warden who hated his guts. Good thing to know. "Not at all actually." His eyes lit up at her trilling voice. Damn, she was just as seductive as he if not more. The member strained for release but he forced himself not to soil himself in front of her. That was just plain crude!

Not knowing how to answer, he silently watched her leave his tent calling for the Mabari. He bit his lip and covered his lap with a blanket, his hand sliding down to touch him. The elf tilted his head back and silently moaned as his movements became faster. His member grew slicker until he reached the point of release. The Warden was in his head, fully naked and bucking underneath him. A spasm hit him again and he buckled from the intensity of it. Maybe it's not impossible Zevran. The words of when he questioned his ability to fall in love during a shared watch. Damn if that woman wasn't true. Little did she know he was falling in love with her. His heart thumped wildly while he cleaned himself off then went to bed. Tomorrow would only hold more surprises and the sight of his Warden. A smile flickered across the assassin's lips just as he nodded off.


	2. Rescue the Warden!

One would think he'd be happy. He was free from the Crows, in company of lovely women and handsome men, and wealthier than ever. None of this mattered to him. The assassin found himself cursing and glaring at the traitorous queen who refused to own up to her misdeeds. His Warden...no the Warden, could be on the rack as he spoke. Well thought. Alistair held as much hatred as he did at the moment and argued he should be allowed to rescue his love. The lurch in his heart sickened Zevran even more than the words His Warden had. Perhaps it was time to leave for Fort Drakon. Just as he went over to the window, a strong firm grip threw him back. It was the bard, Leliana.

They made their plans quickly and precisely for if they screwed this up, no one would live through the mistake. It was agreed Zevran would charm the guards while Leliana led them to the dungeons. He just hoped the Warden was well and survived. In unison, the assassin and former bard used stealth to sneak out of the estate and outside the fort. It was rather large but it only presented a challenge to him. How wonderful. "I hope you have something good, Zevran." Her tone stretched out his name. Normally he would try to flirt with her but the tension was too great. "My dear, you underestimate my ridiculously awesome charms." Ignoring her carefully hidden snort, he strode up to the guard cheerfully.

"We have a package for your Captain." The two guards exchanged looks of disdain before giving him the proper attention. He didn't even blink when one sneered at his race. "No one informed us of this so-called package, knife ears!" Leliana wasn't that good at hiding her glare. In fact, it almost gave them away. "Ah but my good sir this is more of a personal...matter." They both paused, knowing personal matters would bring the Captain's attention. One of the guards motioned to summon the Captain. "Let him take care of these two deliverers." They moved to another room, chatting about their conquests. Ugh.

He noticed a tall armored man making his way to the couple with an irritated expression. "Yes, what is?" Leliana decided to speak up, cutting her partner a narrowed look. "We have a private package sir. Our employer insisted that it was delivered today." The Captain wasn't too impressed. After a moment or two of strained silence, he sighed and moved out of the way. "Fine, go do what you need to do. Just don't waste anymore of my time." He spun on his heels and went back the way he came from. Zevran sniggered at how manipulative these men were. Then it faded away at the thought of the Warden.

Leliana led the way across the floor and they noticed the guardswoman keeping watch. "We may want to rethink this." He looked around for an idea and noticed a ballistae. His red haired companion too noticed and took off to activate it. With one bolt, it took off Andraste's head. Mmmm exotic and impressive. With the guardswoman distracted, they made their way into the main part of the fort. The guards cried out "Intruders!" before aiming to kill. Zevran slit one's throat before doing a cartwheel to guard Leliana's back. Once they were all down for the count, the two ran. There was no amount of time they would be too late.

"Ah my dear Warden! Did you miss me?" He flashed the woman a grin but it turned to a frown of shock when seeing her bruised state. "S-save the other man." She could barely speak yet alone walk. Leliana went over to the next cell while Zevran swung the woman into his eyes. She murmured into his shoulder. "Is she-" "Gather her confiscated items my dear and let us hurry. She may need healing magic." There was no maybe to it. The bard paled and set off on doing so. Zevran kissed the Warden's pale forehead and sighed. "Mi Amore, you sure like to give this elf a heart attack."


End file.
